Rin's oath
by Naoko2
Summary: Fluff warning! Rin confesses her love for Sesshoumaru on a summer night. Not like my usual stuff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! It's the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and I thank her with all my heart to make us dream like that!  
  
A/N: Fluff warning! Not at all like my other fics. But since some of you kindly asked to translate, here it is.  
  
**Rin's oath**  
  
The night had fallen on the Western Lands. One hot and wet night, which wraps around you like a gentle caress, sprinkled with stars in its sky. In tall grasses, several cicadas emitted their usual cree-cree, and only this sound disturbed the silence. Under a big oak several times centenary, Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at the last fading pink gleams from the sun.  
  
Jaken, for once, wasn't there, and Rin was grateful for that. She appreciated more than all these few rare moments of intimacy that she could share with her Master. Even if they did not say a word, the only fact of having him sitting by her side - oh so near! – showered her with joy. She did not know if this feeling was reciprocal, but she hoped for it with all her heart.  
  
For Rin, it was also a very special night. Indeed, this night would mark her tenth consecutive year with Sesshoumaru. She did not know exactly how she succeeded knowing which day it was with such a precision, and truly, she didn't care; anyhow, she had come to repeat the same ritual each year.  
  
Rin shivered. This year, she intended to add a new element to her ritual, and the reaction of Sesshoumaru frightened her a little. "Darn it!" thought Rin. "Better just dashing. He must already smell my fear, in any case... none of my reactions had ever escaped him."  
  
She started by getting imperceptibly closer to him (at least she believed it) until her hip brushed against his. Then, always with an infinite precaution, as if she handled a porcelain doll, she slipped her arm below his, and then brushed his palm with the tips of her fingers, like asking permission to place her hand there. Not feeling anything indicating the contrary, she slipped her hand into his, then always with softness, deposited her temple on his shoulder, and sighed.  
  
Such happiness. If only she could stay like this forever.  
  
The she turned her small face towards his, even if he didn't look at her. Her big brown eyes were filled with devotion and love.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He didn't answer; she expected this and continued.  
  
"Today it's the tenth year that I am with you."  
  
She continued to look at him, more or less expecting a reaction.  
  
"I'm so happy to be with you."  
  
She moved her face to his. Her heartbeat got quicker.  
  
"I want to be with you forever."  
  
Oh God...thought Rin. She was at the end of the ritual. Usually, at this time, she would have put her temple against his shoulder again, and would have thus remained until she falls asleep, poisoned of happiness when Sesshoumaru would close his hand on her own. But this evening, it was different. This evening, she wanted to show him how much these words were true, and how much there was only him who really counted for her.  
  
She took a big inspiration. Her heart, now, was beating madly.  
  
"And I want...I want to love you forever."  
  
That was it, she had said it.  
  
Before loosing all her courage, she deposited a kiss light like a feather on his perfectly beardless cheek, then put again her temple on his shoulder.  
  
She sensed Sesshoumaru stiffen a little. She hoped he wasn't angry.  
  
Probably he sensed her fear, for immediately his body relaxed. One or two minutes passed like that, Rin waiting anxiously for the reaction of her Master.  
  
Then, at last, the clawed hand of Sesshoumaru closed on her own, gently caressing her palm with the tip of his thumb. His face reflected no emotion, but it was largely sufficient for Rin, who bluntly breathed joy. She closed her eyes, and even if she didn't want it, sensed her body give itself to sleep, smile on her lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew that Rin had yield to sleep when he sensed her thin woman body completely give itself on his own. With an infinite delicacy, he moved so that Rin's head was on his lap, and softly pushed her hair off her face. The night was dark now, but for the great youkai it didn't make any difference.  
  
Her face, resplendent of joy, even in sleep, was not without moving him. Since years that she repeated the same scenario, he believed he was accustomed to her exuberant demonstrations of love and devotion, although he cannot explain why she cared for it so much.  
  
"However you await these words each year" blew his interior voice to him "You want to hear them, don't you? You who hate the humans, you who hate the weak ones, my God, look at you... you make me laugh! You would undoubtedly prefer to kill her rather than to see her leaving you... Hahaha... hahaha..."  
  
And the laugh echoed a long time in his head, and he didn't try to fight the truth.  
  
A human woman...dangerous...Rin...HIS Rin...  
  
And before he knew it, his lips formed what his reason reproved fiercely.  
  
"Me too Rin, I want you to love me forever."  
  
The small hand of Rin squeezed his own, and for an instant, Sesshoumaru thought that she had heard him. But no.  
  
And this is how, the eyes fixed on his fascinating human treasure, taking good care to not awake her, the great, the terrible, the almighty Lord of the Western Lands waited for the day to raise.  
  
-owari-

This was a one-shot, hoping you had as much pleasure to read it as I had to write it.


End file.
